Don't Touch My Sister!
by Autumn Asian
Summary: You're his sister, the one that he loved deep within his heart, the one that Ivan wanted yet the one that Yao wanted. What if your brother is being over protective to you? Didn't let anyone touch you. Just him, he wanted you to love him, you wanted him to realize his feeling for you China x Reader / Yao x Reader


You smiled on your reflection on the mirror, dressed up nicely for your first day at high school. Your petite figure and slim body were hidden inside your uniform, making you looked almost like an adult despite your age.

"(y/n)! It's time for breakfast!" your brother, Yao, yelled from the first floor with his feminime voice.

"Coming, brother!" being a pure American you are, calling the Chinese _brother_ was an usual thing, tough Yao want you to call him _gege_ instead.

You took your bag, running carefully downstairs and ended up with a jump over two stairs, you grab your toast and sit beside a boy. "Mornin', Kaoru."

"Oh, morning, (y/n)." Kaoru bite his toast with no interest, quickly chewing and swallow all of it.

As you bite your toast, Mei come down with a cheerful face. "Ready for your first day at school, sis?" you giggled at her cute voice, and nodded excitedly.

Yao walked to the dining room, "So, do you want me to accompany you until you, first year students, finished the ceremony or," he looked at Kaoru, "Or if you want to skip the ceremony, I won't mind, aru."

"Skip." stated Kaoru.

"Go to the ceremony." you slightly glared at your Kaoru.

"I don't care which." Mei grabbed her toast, pouring some Honey on it, then bite it. "I think Yong Soo will skip, tough."

"Yong Soo... Your boyfriend?" Mei chocked at your question and looked like she's ready to kick your ass.

"No! He's just one of my friend at junior high school!"

"Yeah, she's boyfriend is, like, Kiku-OUCH! That's hurt, what was that for?!" Kaoru stopped as soon as Mei slapped him right on his face.

"Oh, I remember that kid, aru." Yao giggled as you looked up at him from your chair. "That Japanese kid that was in your photoalbum, right?"

"Hm... Oh, that black haired boy?" you said, looking up while trying to remember what is he actually looked like.

Mei's face was all red. Hiding her face in her hands, she mumbles, "Not you too, (y/n)..."

"Oh, sorry, sis." you pats her head, trying hard not to laugh. Kaoru sighed with boredom and Yao clapped his hands.

"So, to go or not to go?"

"Up to (y/n)."

"Fine, like, it's up to you, sis."

You posed proudly, waving your (h/c) colored hair dramatically. "Then, let's go to the ceremony!"

.

Yao sighed, closing his car's door and then looked at you. "Why did Kaoru and Mei always dashed off? Anyway, I'll be in my classroom if you needed me, aru." said Yao, waving his hand and walked inside the school before you could say anything.

You streched your body while walking to the audiotorium, staring blankly at the floor. "Uwa-" you stumbled back when a person walked past you roughly.

"Oh for yaoi's sake, I'm sorry." the girl turned back at you, bending a little to your height and sent an apologizing look. "Are you okay, little kid? Eh, first year student..."

The girl has a long wavy hair, a flower attached on her right side's hair, and she has a tall yet slim figure. She looked at your red tie, meaning that you're a first year student. "Don't worry, I'm fine." you smiled a little at her.

"Oh, that's good!" she sighed happily, clapping her hands once. "I'm Elizabeta, second years student! Oh, and I'm part of the student council. I'm heading to the audiotorium, wanna come with me?" she smiled kindly, offering a hand to be grabbed.

"Uh.. Sure, why not?" you took her hand with a doubtful face. _'Wanna come with me?' Isn't that something that usually a man say? _You thinked, tilting your head while Elizabeta dragged you to the audiotorium.

.

The ceremony was a completely mess. The student council vice president named Francis Bonnefoy was flirting to all of the girls in the room, yes, on the stage.

Then, the president named Arthur Kirkland yelled at him to stop but he didn't listen but continue his flirt. So, Arthur grabbed Francis's hair and they shouted at each other like a dog and cat.

Elizabeta, which you realized that she had been holding up her frying pan at both of them, smacked them both until they passed out. She dragged them off stage _gracefully _with all of those apologizing sentences came out from her mouth.

You sighed, leaning on your desk as you recalled the event. "Man, craziness at first day." you mess your long hair with frustated look. "I'm not gonna join student council." you stated, nodded at your sentence.

"Um, a-are you okay, miss?" the girl on your left poking your sleeve. You looked at her cute face, a ribbon hanging on her hair. She looked rather worried at you. "You looked stressed, you know. Do you want to go to the restroom or something?"

Waving your hand, "No, I'm fine. Thanks for your attention tough." you smiled at her, looking staright at her blue eyes.

"Uh, you sure?"

"Yes, I am, er..."

"Lily, call me Lily."

"Nice to meet ya, Lilly. I'm (f/n)."

.

You skipped happily to your brother's class. "Um, can I see Kaoru?" you asked to one of the person in front of his class. The person stared at you before calling Kaoru over.

"What's up, sis?" he waves at you, walking slowly to you.

"So, how's your first day?"

"...you came here just to ask that?" you nodded happily. "That pretty, like, lame, you know. We can talk about it at home, right? See ya, sis." He walked back to his classroom, leaving you on top of your anger.

You turned back and bumped into someone. "S-sorry!" you looked up at the tall man. _He's scary... _The platinum blonde haired man stares at her, blinking innocently.

"Ne, tell me your name and your class, ja?" he tilt his head cutely, making a friendly aura around him.

"I'm (f/n), class 1-2..." you sensed his strange aura behind the friendly one.

"Good, thanks~" he turned back, walking to God-knows-where cheerfully.

_Huh, strange guy..._

.

A/N:

That's it~ it's my first fic in this account and my first Hetalia x Reader! I hope you like it~

So, China didn't appear much in this chapter 'w'a but I'll make sure you'll get those incest stuff with China in other chapters~

Oh, and you don't mind at my bad grammar and all of those typo (if I made some) rite? ^J^ (Kidding, tell me if I made mistakes and typo if you can -w-)

Well, ciao~


End file.
